


装B宝典第76章

by GingerSuger



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSuger/pseuds/GingerSuger





	装B宝典第76章

　　镜子里的场景太过糜烂，苏星一瞬间竟然有些恍惚。  
　　那个人是他吗？  
　　跪趴在地上，臀部高高翘起，脸颊潮红，满脸都写着情欲的那个人真的是他？  
　　他心里升起一种隐秘的羞耻感，贺迟跪在他身后，两只手扶着他的胯，把他牢牢控制住，坚硬的性器抵着他蓄势待发。  
　　贺迟俯下身，亲吻他的背脊，在上面烙下一个又一个的红痕，十指在他臀肉上大力揉捏着：“乖宝，想要吗？”  
　　Alpha旺盛浓烈的信息素蛮横地把苏星笼罩起来，他觉得自己好湿，连发梢都能轻易地滴出水来。  
　　苏星的手再也支撑不住身体，手臂一软，手肘撑在了地面上。  
　　那根东西在发红的穴口上来回蹭着，里面流出的水浇在勃发的顶端，在微红的性器表面覆上了一层透明薄膜。  
　　贺迟再也忍耐不住，红着眼探进了一个头部。  
　　“啊！”  
　　身体被一个东西打开了，这个东西比手指要粗的多，也烫的多，他从镜子里清楚地看到那是什么！  
　　苏星喘着气，在难以抑制的生理恐惧下短促地低叫了一声，十根手指用力扒着地板，指尖泛白。后穴骤然收紧，把贺迟的性器从紧致滚烫的甬道里挤了出去。  
　　一瞬间，一股强烈的空虚感冲刷了全身，他腰眼一麻，整个上身软趴趴地倒了下去，胸膛贴着地面。  
　　后穴里的水源源不断往外流，顺着大腿根打在贺迟胀到极致的那根器官上。  
　　水里带着一股微腥的气味，代表着他的Omega，开始发情了。  
　　薄荷的香味愈发浓重，甜腻的就要滴出水来，苏星的大腿微微颤抖，他头侧靠在地面上，闭着双眼，喉咙里发出难耐的喘息声。  
　　这个胸膛贴地的姿势让他的臀抬得更高，贺迟掰开他的臀瓣，通红着双眼，近乎痴迷地盯着细缝中那个通红的穴口。  
　　那个地方贺迟的性器刚才仅仅探进去半个头部，里面紧的不可思议，他那瞬间爽的连头皮都是绷紧的。  
　　现在，红色的穴口像一张小嘴般开合着，周围一圈的皮肤微微皱着，上面湿成一片，透明的液体散发着勾引的味道。  
　　贺迟一只手扶着自己的性器，前端对准穴口，劲瘦的腰一挺，把自己的整个头部送了进去，发出“噗”的水声。  
　　“......啊......”  
　　苏星颤抖着发出一声啜泣，他虚弱地睁开眼，看见镜子里的贺迟和他自己。  
　　贺迟胸膛起伏着，盯着两个人交合的地方，神情危险又极具侵略性。  
　　他的头部已经挺进了自己身体里，粗长的柱身还留在外面，那上面青筋勃发，光是看着就能感受到它的力量。  
　　苏星不知不觉地咽了一下口水，喉结难耐地滚动着。  
　　“想要吗？”贺迟微微又探进去一些，引发了苏星一阵战栗。  
　　他肆无忌惮地发散着自己的信息素味道，一边用低沉的声音引诱他的Omega：“乖宝，要我吗？”  
　　咖啡的苦涩和香醇奇妙地混合在了一起，苏星像是被扔进了真空之中，空气变得非常稀薄，他像一条上了岸的鱼，努力地张嘴呼吸着，耳边是贺迟蛊惑的声音，不停不停地问他，他身体里的空虚被这个声音越挖越大。  
　　填满我......填满......  
　　身后交合的那个地方渐渐泛起的酥麻感，他睁大眼睛，看着贺迟连接着他的那根可怖的东西。  
　　填满我......  
　　贺迟粗喘着气，他也已经忍耐到了极限，额头上的汗顺着下巴滴到苏星的臀上，又顺着尾骨的凹陷滴落到细缝中。  
　　“乖宝，要我吗？说出来，就给你。”  
　　苏星颤抖着发出一个音节：“......要......”  
　　贺迟兴奋地动了一下腰，性器又往里进去了一点，内壁不断地挤压着他，里面又湿又热，贺迟深吸一口气，紧绷着腰，强忍着自己想要一插到底的冲动，微微挺动着腰身，硕大的圆头浅浅地抽插着。  
　　“乖，说清楚，要什么？”他说，“说出来，就全部给你。”  
　　苏星十指扒在地面，他再也受不了这种折磨，无意识地把臀往后送，想要那根粗大的东西进的更深一点。  
　　“要......”苏星的眼角溢出生理泪水，他大口大口地呼吸着，哽咽着说，“要你......进来......”  
　　贺迟紧紧掐着苏星的两胯，说：“乖宝，看，看清楚了。”  
　　苏星泪眼朦胧地往镜子里看，贺迟也在看着镜子，两人的视线在玻璃镜面上撞到了一起。  
　　“看我是怎么插进去的。”  
　　贺迟一个用力的挺身，完全插进了苏星身体里，囊袋打在苏星身体上，发出肉体的一声碰撞。  
　　“......不......啊！”  
　　苏星睁大眼，十根脚趾蜷了起来，身体被完全打开的酸痛感席卷了全身，他张嘴想说话，但贺迟撞得太快太凶，他只能发出破碎的呻吟。  
　　那个凶狠的器官涨的很粗，一下一下、坚实有力地在他身体里抽插着，贺迟动的很快，抽出一半又立刻整根没入。  
　　苏星趴在地上，身体里最脆弱的地方被狠狠鞭笞着，他不断缩着甬道，想要把野蛮的入侵者赶出去，但收缩感让贺迟更加兴奋，那个凶悍的东西甚至又胀大了一些。  
　　苏星被烫得奄奄一息，贺迟太粗了，这和手指是截然不同的两种体验，他甚至能感觉到上面一根根暴起的青筋，毫不留情地蹂躏着他。  
　　穴口被扩张到了极致，后面被磨得又麻又热，他就要装不下贺迟了。  
　　苏星从镜子里看到贺迟的表情，太危险了，他本能地想逃，两手扒着地想要往前，但这点力道根本不够，贺迟紧紧抓着他的腰，他根本逃不了。  
　　贺迟突然停下了动作，保持着跪着的姿势，整根插在苏星的身体里。  
　　“......不......”  
　　里面突然涌起一种难以忍耐的酥麻感，沿着他的神经爬遍了四肢百骸。  
　　刚才的痛感消失殆尽，一种奇妙的快感从交合的地方蔓出来，甬道里分泌出更多的水。  
　　苏星咬着牙扭了扭身子，拼命绞紧后穴，想要缓解身体里的酥痒。  
　　“乖宝。”贺迟就这么插在他身体里，托着他的膝弯坐了起来。  
　　贺迟和苏星两人面对着镜子坐着，贺迟抬手架高他的腿，他的下身完全暴露在镜子里。  
　　鲜红的穴口一开一合地扇动着，里面插着一根粗长的肉棒，肉棒上狰狞的青筋勃发，底下的两个囊袋雄壮有力。  
　　巨大的羞耻感瞬间席卷了全身，苏星闭着眼，不愿意再看。  
　　“我的星星好美，”贺迟说，“乖，睁开眼。”  
　　贺迟一步步引诱着他，苏星的睫毛颤抖着，睁开了眼。  
　　“看到了吗？”贺迟问，“看到我在你身体里了吗？”  
　　苏星两只手抓着贺迟的手臂，喉咙里发出一声低地的呜咽，挺了一下臀，想要贺迟动一动。  
　　“看到了吗？”贺迟问。  
　　“看、看到了......”苏星呻吟着说。  
　　“看到什么了？说出来。”贺迟舔着苏星的后颈，舌尖扫过腺体，带起一阵阵的电流。  
　　“看到......你插着我......”苏星声音里带着哭腔。  
　　贺迟笑了一下，手掌紧紧钳着苏星的大腿，先是往上一抬，然后向下狠狠一撞！  
　　这个姿势让贺迟的性器进入到了极深的地方，几乎要打开他的生殖腔！  
　　“......啊！”  
　　苏星短促而尖锐地叫了一声，高高仰起头，脖颈弯出一个弧度。  
　　贺迟抓着他的腿上下地撞，每一次抽插都进到最深的地方，在生殖腔外的软肉上反复研磨。  
　　苏星嘴张的很大，但快感累积的过于强烈，他根本发不出声音。  
　　他清楚地看见那根凶悍的东西是怎么抽打他的，是怎么在他湿成一片的身体里反复进出的。  
　　穴口那么小，容纳几根手指都觉得困难，现在却在吞吐着这么一个大东西。  
　　交合的地方传来滋滋的水声，贺迟反复抽打着小小的穴口，那里的粘液被拍打出了细小的泡沫，腥膻的味道散了一屋子。  
　　苏星觉得自己的小腹又酸又软，只有和贺迟连接着的那个地方是酥的，贺迟撞得很深，每每撞到软肉，里面就泛起甜蜜的震颤。  
　　肉体碰撞声越来越大，苏星不知道贺迟撞了多久，他突然陷入了一片空白，一阵白光在眼前“轰”的炸开。  
　　他挺立着的那根东西抽搐了几下，射出了白浊的液体。  
　　他被插射了。  
　　贺迟像是得到了什么莫大的鼓励，把自己埋在苏星身体里，感受他高潮时后面传来的收缩感，像是有无数张嘴在吸吮着他，他一边不断亲吻着苏星的耳垂，一边绷紧腹部的肌肉，控制着不让自己射出来。  
　　高潮之后，苏星彻底陷入了晕眩中，他累的连手指都是软的，贺迟把他抱起来放到床上平躺着，自己跪在他双腿间，把苏星的一只腿架到肩上，缓慢地挺动腰身，温柔地抽插了起来。  
　　苏星不知道抽插的过程持续了多久，突然，贺迟猛地加大了力道，用力把自己送进苏星身体里，顶开生殖腔，往里探进了一个头。  
　　“啊！......不！”  
　　苏星霎时睁大眼，双手握拳，上身在床上狠狠弹了一下，又无力地摔了回去。  
　　贺迟痴迷地看着他的脸，夹紧臀往前狠狠一顶，硕大的肉棒瞬间挤进了生殖腔！  
　　窒息的感觉席卷了全身，苏星张大嘴，用力地呼吸着。  
　　甜腻的水源源不断地往外涌，贺迟爽的几乎要发狂，他低吼着往里挤，从未被开拓过的地方传来毁天灭地的战栗感。  
　　苏星全身都在发抖，眼里不知道是眼泪还是额头流下来的汗水，他咬着牙，十根手指紧紧揪着床单。  
　　贺迟不断地撞他，床发出咯吱咯吱的摇晃声。  
　　“乖宝，我的星星，”贺迟偏头吻着他的小腿，一遍遍喊他，“我的星星......”  
　　苏星喘着气，突然双手握拳，重重捶在了床上。  
　　贺迟的性器在一个狠狠的冲撞之后成结，迅速胀大卡在腔口，同时他俯下身，尖利的虎牙刺进苏星的腺体，然后射出了大量的精液。  
　　这才是真正的占有。


End file.
